<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Calls by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733672">Sleepy Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Fluff, Love, M/M, simon is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz are Facetiming but Baz is very sleepy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p>I smiled as the call finally connected and Baz's sleepy face came into view.</p><p>"Hello Darling," I said</p><p>"Snow," murmured Baz, stifling a yawn, "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm good," I said, "Sleepy, huh?"</p><p>"Yea, Yea," said Baz, "I've been a bit busy here. Crowley, I forgot how annoying my siblings can be, especially now that they're older,"</p><p>I laughed, a warm feeling of happiness bubbling inside of my chest. It was amazing how even after all these years a simple conversation with Baz could do that to me.</p><p>"Well, I hope you're at least having fun,"</p><p>"Hmm," said Baz "Would be more fun if Daphne wasn't stressing about the Christmas party. She throws it every year, it goes well every year and then she stresses it again the next year. At this point, it's practically part of the process and Father is no help. He just watches the madness with amusement,"</p><p>I chuckled, "At least she has you to help her,"</p><p>"I suppose so," said Baz and then a beat later, "I miss you,"</p><p>I gave him a small smile, "I miss you too, Darling. Can't wait to see you,"</p><p>We were spending Christmas and New Year with Baz's parents this year and he had headed up there a bit earlier. I would have loved to go with him but my work at the youth shelter had kept me back.</p><p>Baz let out another yawn, this time his eyes almost fluttering shut.</p><p>"Baz, sweetheart," I said to him, "I really think you should go to sleep,"</p><p>"But I want to talk to you," murmured Baz, his voice slipping into a whine, "Missed you,"</p><p>Once again, the warm feeling spread through me and I let a huge smile take over across my face.</p><p>"Me too, Baz," I said, "You know what? Switch your phone to call and put it on the nightstand. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep,"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yea, Love," I told him, "Lay down, okay,"</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>Baz's face disappeared and I could hear the sound of rustling fabric and a phone being placed on a hard surface.</p><p>"So," I started, "Remember that girl I told you about..."</p><p>I kept talking about my day, saying every detail until I heard the sound of Baz's breathing evening out, a sure sign that he was bout to fall asleep.</p><p>"Good Night, Love," I said</p><p>There was a mumbled answer that I couldn't make out but I grinned just the same.</p><p>Once I was sure Baz was asleep, I switched off the call. It was time for me to head back to bed anyway.</p><p>As I reached to turn off my light, my eyes went to the picture on the nightstand. It had been taken on the last New Year. We had our arms around each other and were grinning widely for the camera.</p><p>I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see Baz again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>